


Desk Duty

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: “It's not exactly something that occurs to Jake's mind all of a sudden, as he's staring blankly at his computer screen, in search of a new occupation after spending the last twenty minutes taking silly quizzes about literally everything and anything on the Internet.On the contrary, it's something he actually thought about a lot during the past few months – a thought that prevented him from going crazy, in this hell of a jail.”Or, Jake takes advantage of his time assigned to desk duty to make some marital research. Post-5x03.





	Desk Duty

**Author's Note:**

> It would seem like my brain always enjoys sending me fics ideas when I actually have other more important things to do – like studying for an exam tomorrow, for example.
> 
> And of course, I couldn't focus nor get this out of my head, so I had to write it! This is like, super-short, but I didn't really have time to write more unfortunately haha.

It's not exactly something that occurs to Jake's mind all of a sudden, as he's staring blankly at his computer screen, in search of a new occupation after spending the last twenty minutes taking silly quizzes about literally everything and anything on the Internet.

On the contrary, it's something he actually  _thought_ about a lot during the past few months – a thought that prevented him from going crazy, in this hell of a jail.

_When I'm home,_ he'd whisper under his breath, a promise to be heard only by himself and the picture of Amy hanging on the wall by his bed he was tenderly skimming in the dark of another sleepless night,  _I'm gonna ask you to marry me._

All he could do was dream about it back then, but now that he's really out of prison… he can actually start planning it.

It's a good thing he decided to stay assigned to his desk duty for a little more while then, because it leaves him some time alone in the bullpen, just like he is right now, with all of his colleagues out on the field. Most of them are not supposed to come back to the precinct soon, from what Amy texted him earlier, giving him updates on her case as she was making sure he's doing well.

He gives a quick glance at the empty desk right in front of his own, unable to hide his smile as he thinks about who it belongs to, this extraordinary woman who, he hopes so, will soon become his wife, then finally puts his attention back to his computer.

He types things in the search bar, starting with the most important feature of a perfect proposal –

_Engagement rings._

A lot of different websites and pictures suddenly appear on his screen after he pressed the 'Enter' button of his keyboard, and he's a bit overwhelmed at first, not exactly knowing where to begin, but then he's quickly drawn into the thing as he carefully looks at all the rings that are presented to him on his screen, dreaming about which one would look best on his girlfriend's finger.

He has to admit, this is way more entertaining than learning which onion he is.

(Almost more entertaining than catching bad guys, too, because of all it implies for the future – _their_ future together, with Amy.)

_So_ entertaining, even, that he doesn't hear the doors of the elevator open behind him as he's still lost in his search of wedding-related things, nor does he notice steps coming towards him right away either.

“Hey babe,” the cheerful greeting of his girlfriend is finally what startles him out of his thoughts of imagining her joining him on the altar, her arm hooked with her father's, dressed in a wonderful wedding gown that suits her perfectly, and never letting go of his eyes as she walks towards him, excitement coursing through both their veins. “What are you doing?”

All it takes him is one second to close his browser before she can take a peek at what is on his screen, and he turns to face her, an exaggerated grin lighting his features.

(Not so much exaggerated, though – she _does_ make him smile brighter than anyone else.)

“Nothing!” he quickly tells her, trying to sound as innocent as possible. “Absolutely _nothing_. I was just taking another quiz. Did you know that of all the Disney princes, I'm apparently Flynn Rider?”

She studies him for a bit, not really buying his excuse, but doesn't reply with anything anyway. She simply chooses to smile back, and returns to her desk without further questioning while Jake pretends like he's got some work to do.

But soon, Amy finds herself busy with paperwork, not paying attention to him anymore, so he turns his gaze from his computer screen and back in her direction.

A warm feeling takes over his heart as he stares at the love of his life, hopefully soon-to-be _wife_. He already can't wait for the day he's going to propose to her at the top of their rooftop to come.

That's a good thing he's stuck in desk duty now. Because he'll have plenty of time to organise it all and make it as great as  _she_ is.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want ;)


End file.
